Religon Or Destiny
by SailorMoonJunkie13
Summary: Serenas a Jehovah's Witness, and so are the scouts. How does this interfere with there destiny. Based on my religon. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Religon Or Destiny  
  
  
Hi, i dont think that every one will like this story. Its going to be based upon my religon. Im a Jehovahs Witness, and serenas going to be one too. How will  
that effect serena, and her duty. Well find out and read this. I want any opions. So please R&R, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena took one last look at her home. She didnt want to leave, she loved raleigh. She wanted to stay there for ever.*sigh* It just wasnt fair, jobs were very scarce  
now adays. Her dad found one in of all places, japan. Can you belive it, tokyo japan. She'd known for about a 2 months. Her parents thought it best for them to  
learn the language. They bought her a tape called muzzy, and they took classes. She was adapted to the language very well. So she was very ready to live out  
in japan.   
  
  
She turned around from her house, at the brink of tears. She was going to miss her home so much, and all her friends. It just wasnt fair. Then and there she   
walked away from her old life, and into one that would be new and better. Only that was the last thing that she thought at the time.  
  
Japan  
*-*-*-*  
  
She stepped off the plane with her parents. Things were crazy, there were people all over running and eveything. It was just like a zoo. She rolled her eyes,  
she wondered if she would start to act like them too. The only thing she could look foward to was going to her congregation meeting at the hall.(AN: Thats where  
we meet. Like most people go to church well, we call our essmebly building a kingdom hall. It will be referred to as that through out the story, so try and   
rememeber it.) Mabey she could make new friends. She sure could use some right now.  
  
  
"So serena, what do you think". Her dad, ken asked her. They were at there new house, and he was just curious about what she thought about where she was  
going to be living for a long while now.  
  
  
"Um, its nice dad. Really it is". She said giving him a half smile, she didnt like to lie because it wasnt right to lie. But she just didnt want to let her  
parents know how much she hated the new changes. She was in a pretty much depressed state. There stuff would get there the next day, so they would be staying  
in a hotel for the night."Um mom, i just want to get out. Can you like give me a 20 or 50 so i can get back to the hotel. I just wanted to look around the   
town, you know. Get to know it. And mabey even see my new school". She said trying to pull one over her mother. Serena just didnt feel like being near any one.  
  
  
"I dont know, i mean it could be very dangerous. We dont this place very well". Her mom said trying to be the sound of reason.  
  
  
"Alright, ill just stay here forever. Never get to do anything. My life is always behind walls, come on mom. Just this once, i need to get out". She said trying  
to make a dramatic performance.  
  
  
"If your father says yes, me him and your brother will go ahead and you can explore. But only this once, i wont say yes again until we know this place a little  
bitt better. But try and stay in crowds ok, i dont want you to getting kid napped". She explained as she went to her wallet to get some money."Oh and here is  
some money if you want to get any food". She gave her daughter a quick little peck on the cheek."Now be safe dear, oh and you know the name of the hotel right".  
  
  
"Yea mom, tokyo palace. Ill be home around eleven, if not earlier. Bye every one, see ya later". She said as she walked out of her door.  
  
  
"Bye sere". Her mom called to her. Serena just walked out side, she looked at all the tall buildings. They were pretty cool, she was walking a while when some   
how she wondered inside a little store. There were kids all through out it, playing games and eating , or talking. She walked over to the counter, and sat   
at a stool. She just looked at the place a litte. It seemed like a fun little place, for kids her age at least.  
  
  
"Hi, what can i get you". She turned her head back to the counter to see a very very cute waiter."Hi, you must be new. I havent seen you here before. Whats  
your name"? He asked giving her a friendly smile. He had light brown hair, it was a little tossled which made him more boyish cute. And he had brown eyes. He  
was all together very cute.  
  
  
"Hi,um..its serena". She said returning the smile.  
  
  
"Well its nice to meet you serena, now what can i get you". He said looking like he was ready to go do what ever was needed when she orderd.  
  
  
"Well, what would you recomend. I mean it is your place".  
  
  
"Oh this is not my place. My dad lets me run it, for now. Its just a little thing that he used to run himself, but things got a little hecktic with his other job  
so this is where i work and help him out. By the way, no offense but you have an accent. Where are you from, like did you just move here".  
  
  
"You hit it right on the dot. I did live in the U.S. But my dad got a job here, and so we moved. This is actually my first day here. Im just exploring everything  
so i can be aquanted with the place".  
  
  
"Well, just be careful around here. People can be a little mean some times, and inconsiderate". Andrew looked at the clock then back to serena."Well how about  
since your new here i give you a meal on the house". He said smiling."Anything you want".  
  
  
She blushed."Really, i couldnt. I have money right here, let me just give you a 20 and ill feel better".   
  
  
"No, i insist. Now what will you have".  
  
  
"Are you sure". She asked not being sure she should take things for free. He nodded his head.  
  
  
"Of course. Any thing you want on the house, as much as ya like".  
  
  
"Ok then. Well how about cheese sticks, a french fri, cheese burger, onion rings, a soda, and a hot chocolate sundae to top it off".  
  
  
"Man do you eat like this all the time". He asked baffled at the small girl before him, she blushed and nodded."Man, how do you keep such a great figure". He  
slapped his for head, and shook his head."Im sorry, that was rude of me. Im really sorry. Some times my mouth goes off before my brain has a say". He said laughin  
nevously."Oh, theres some one i would like you to meet. Hey dare". He said waving over the counter.   
  
  
Serena turned around to see the most god looking creature she had ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes upon. He was tall, mabey about 6 feet. He had dark black   
scratch that, raven looking hair. It was begging her to run her hands through it. As he got closer she noticed the rest of him, he had dark blue eyes. They were  
enchanting, she could look at them for the rest of time and never get tired. He had nice skin too, it was clear with no sign of oil or pimples. He was every  
girls dream. Im in love she thought. To bad hes not a jehovahs wittness.  
  
  
"Hi darien, i would like you to meet a new friend of mine. Serena darien, darien serena". Darien smiled as he came in and sat at his seat.  
  
  
"Hi serena. Might i say something". He said getting an amused look to his face.  
  
  
"Sure". She said coming out of her hipnotized daze.  
  
  
"Well serena, you have got the funniest looking hair. They look like a pair of meatballs". He said laughing slightly.  
  
  
She turned cherry red."I resent that. That is so rude, how dare you insult some one when you just meet them. Your not all about making first impressions are   
you". She said getting a very angry look on her face. That got a few people in the aracde to listen to what was happening.  
  
  
"No, Not really". He said laughing a little louder. That got every one elses attention, that was inside the arcade. Every single girl in there couldnt believe  
that she was yelling at darien. Any girl in there right mind would be sucking up to him. He was just so perfect, so after the suprise all the girls started to  
frown at serena.  
  
"I dont like you, your such a jerk. Andrew i have to go, im going to my hotel. Ive already spent to much time here arguing with this fool. Ill see you around".  
  
  
"Bye serena".  
  
  
"Bye meatball head". Darien said smirking evily, knowing that would get a rise out of her.   
  
  
She turned aroung slowly glaring evily at him. Huffed then stormed out.  
  
  
"She's a cute kid dare, but i can tell that if she wanted she could beat you up". Andrew said walking away to go tend to some other customers. Darien just stayed  
in his seat. Thinking of the new person he had a feeling would be constant in his life.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Well this is my new story. I hope that you all like it, i hope that it progresses into something good.And if any one has any like questions about my religon  
and the way i have it in the story, just ask away. Stay tuned for more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Religon Or Destiny  
  
In this chapter im going to probably take a deeper look into the religon. There are going to be a few suprises, but i hope they all apeal to every one. Check  
it out, here is the second chapter to Religon Or Destiny. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena was just walking down the street looking for a taxi so she could get back to her hotel, without her mom going crazy. But as hard as she try serena couldnt  
stop thinking about the little dispute that she had with that darien character. The nerve of him, how dare he call her meatball head. It just wasnt right. Just  
then she caught site of a taxi cab, she started running towards it. By mistake, she ran right into the middle of the street. She seemed to miss that she was running  
into on going traffic.  
  
  
All the sudden a car screeches to a stop. A young man gets out of his car, and travels to the frighten teen."Are you alright, i almost hit you. Why wernt you  
watching where you were......"the man stoped short when he realized who it was."Meatball head. What on earth are you thinking".She started to cry, louder then  
louder.  
  
  
"You almost hit me you big jerk, i know you dont like me but thats no reason to try and run me over". He just shook his head, and helped her up from the ground.  
She looked at him with evil eyes, then started to walk away.  
  
  
They were causing a very big scene. Mostly because dariens car was still stopped right in the middle of the street. Darien caught up to her, and grabbed her   
hand."Hey, how about i give you a ride to the hotel you are staying in. That way, there isnt any way you can get in any more trouble". He said just trying to  
be helpful.  
  
  
"I wouldnt go any where with you if my life depended on it". She yelled at him, then started to run to go find that cab.  
  
  
"Come on serena, dont make this hard. I wont take no for an answer. I just want to know that you get back to you hotel safely, and dont get into any trouble". He  
said raising in eyebrow.  
  
  
"I said no, and i mean no". She said yelling back to him."Now just leave me alone, alright. Ill be just fine, as if you care any way. I just met you any way,   
i dont take rides from strangers". Even though she said that, she didnt exactly feel as if he was stranger."Id rather have andrew take me back then you. Now  
Just Go AWAY". She yelled, she turned a corner and it looked like it was a road that lead out of the city. She pretty much knew that it couldnt be the right  
way.  
  
  
It was getting late. She looked at he watch, it was already 6. And the sun was starting to set, she was getting a bit nervous. How could her mom have let her  
do this. How could she let her roam the city with nothing. She had to find a cab, or something. She was just roaming the city, looking any where for a way to  
get her back to her safe destination.  
  
  
She turned around, it felt like some one was following her. She didnt like this feeling, fewer and fewer people were appearing on the street. Now the streets  
were almost deserted except for the occasional car, that didnt happen to be a cab. And she was still getting the feeling that she was being followed. Finaly  
that was it. She couldnt take it any more.  
  
  
"HOW HARD IS IT TO GET A CAB AROUND HERE". She screamed a the top of her lungs. She thought it would be safer if she walked in the middle of the street. While  
she was walking she again looked at her watch, it was about 8pm. She had to make it back, she kept thinking. Then it seemed like she heard something faint calling  
her name. She turned around to see a figure running toward her."I know tae kwondo, and im not afraid to use it. So Stay AWAY". She yelled, but the figure  
kept coming.  
  
  
  
"Hey serena". THe person yelled."Are you going to use your tae kwondo on me, your friend andrew". She breathed a sigh of relife. She thought it was the person  
that had been following her."Hey how come your still out".  
  
  
She blushed from emmbarressment."Um, i geuss i sort of got lost. And your town doesnt have many cabs does it". He shook his head no.  
  
  
"Well, how about i escort you back to where your staying. Where are you staying". He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Oh, my fam and me are staying at the tokyo palace". She said looking over to him."Might you know where that is". He stoped dead in his tracks and looked at her  
with suprised eyes.  
  
  
"Of course i know where that place is. Its the best hotel in all of japan, they have balls there. Some times even concerts. Its a great place, you can do almost  
any thing you can think of there". They started walking in the direction of the hotel."Why, they have huge pools, bowling, rock climbing, i think they might even  
have a roller coaster. Its a magnificent place. I stayed there once, it was great. Your going to love it. Well i guess you can find out now, we're here". He  
said pointing to the huge building before her.  
  
  
Her mouth dropped, along with her arms, and knees."Are you alright". He asked, as he helped her up. He wasnt that suprised at her reaction. The place was like  
a manchion , but a hotel with every thing he said."Come on, ill walk you in". All she could do was nod, still while her mouth was hanging open. When they got in it was  
beatiful. The whole floor was mable. The wall paper had little angels on it. It even had a chandaleer.  
  
After she was done gawking at the place the wanted to ask him something."Andrew i would like it if you could come up to meet my parents, i know they are going  
to love you. Especially if they know you saved me". She said smiling, hoping that would make him want to meet them.  
  
  
"Sure, id love to. I hope they like me though".  
  
  
"How couldnt they, your like the sunshine on a cloudy day. I can tell you make many people happy andrew, and your a looker". But as soon as she said that she  
put a hand to her mouth. Man she felt like a stupid idiot.  
  
  
"Thanks, so are you". He said giving her a comforting smile, she turned a little red for probably for the 3rd time that day.  
  
  
"Well, lets go to the desk so i can see what room we're in". He nodded in agreement as they walked over to the front desk.The small lady from behind the desk  
looked up from her work as they walked up to the desk. She smiled, but it didnt look very sincere. I wouldnt be a very happy camper if i had to stay behind one  
of those desks more then 10 mintues.  
  
  
"Hello, what might i do for you young lady". She said looking to serena.  
  
  
"Hi, i was wondering if you could tell me what room the tsukino's are in. Im there daughter and i didnt get the number of our room. Might i have it, please".  
Serena asked with pleading eyes. The lady looked as if she were thinking i over before she told her.  
  
  
"Well, you do look like a harmless person. The room is 527, i hope you enjoy your stay". She said smiling."Oh, and miss. Heres an extra key". She said handing  
her a little card.  
  
  
"Thank you mame, have a nice day. Bye". Serena, called out over her shoulder. Her and andrew both smiled at each other as they walked. They didnt think it would  
have been that easy. But it really was.  
  
  
They went to an elevator and pressed the up botton."So, tell me about where your from serena". Andrew asked wanting to know about the girl he was sort of protective  
of, like a little sister that is.  
  
  
"Well, im from the United States. Raleigh, North Carolina. It was a great city, with great people. I miss my friends, i wonder if they miss me?" She said looking  
down at the elevator carpet.  
  
  
"Dont worry serena, from what i know of you now there probably bawling there eyes out because your not there. Hey the elevator stopped". He said looking at at  
tha flashing lights inside indicating what floor you are on." The room number is 527, so i think we need to make a left. Come on". He said leading the way to her  
room."I think that this is it".  
  
  
She went up to the door, and looked at the number." Yea, your right. Let me just get out my key and we can go in". She put her hand in her pocket, there was  
nothing there. Then she put her hand in her other pocket, there was nothing there."Dang it". She said probably loud enough to wake someone up."I dont know what  
happend to the key. Let me just knock and pray some one is in here". SO she knocked, and with there luck some one came to the door. It was sammy, her little  
brother.  
  
  
"Hey serena, mom and dad were starting to get a bit worried". He said looking at his sister, and not even noicing the stranger next to her."Well, come on in and  
then you can cross over into there room from here".  
  
  
"Hey sammy, theres some one id like you to meet". Serena said finaly making him notice the other figure there." His name is andrew, he helped me get home today.  
I sort of got lost and......". She expalind to her amused brother as they went into the hotel room.  
  
  
"Well, thank you for saving my brainless sister". He said sticking a hand out to andrew.  
  
  
"Your welcome, but shes not brainless. She just got lost, like any other imperfect person can".  
  
  
"Man, you sure are the optimistic type arent you. Always on the bright side. Shoot, if you saved serena mom and dad would love to meet you. Come on". Sammy said  
as he went to there door. He knocked on it a little quiet, then louder.  
  
  
"Alright sammy, you dont have to be so loud". You heard there dad say from the other room."What is it". Ken asked as he opend the door. He stopped dead in his  
tracks right when he saw a young man in there room."No offense, but whos this".  
  
  
"Mom dad, i would like you to meet the person who saved me. Andrew, this is my mom and dad".  
  
  
"Well thats great news. Thanks you andrew, your welcome here any time. Or at our house, i should say. Geuss what serena". Serena raised her eye brows with a  
curious look."We found a kingdom hall, we're going to go out in service tomorrow".(AN: We go out in service during the week and mostly on saturdays, like the  
mormans. Except we are nothing like mormans, so dont get us mixed up.Please.)  
  
  
"Are you serious, thats awesome. I can make some new friends now". Andrew on the other hand looked completely dumbfounded.  
  
  
"Are you guys Jehovahs Witnesses". He asked with his mouth slightly opened. They all nodded there heads. Serena thought that he wouldnt want to hang out with  
her if she was a jehovahs witness."Thats awesome, im am too. We will probably be going to the same congregation".(AN:When i say congregation this is what i mean.  
We have territory that outlines how many people can go to the same meeting at a time. So there could be like 3 congregations using the same building, on diffrent  
days that is.)  
  
  
"Andrew, your a Jehovahs Witness. This is so awesome, now i can really get to know you. Like can you give us some directions to the Kingdom Hall". Serena said  
getting very excited.  
  
  
"Yea, of course". He pulled out a pen from the back of his pocket."Might you guys have ny paper, i dont have any".   
  
  
"Sure hold on". Said Kenji, as he went to the little table that divides the double beds. He came back with the paper in his hand, and handed it to andrew."Here  
you go".(AN:Im using the parents japanese names because i forgot what they were in english. If you could tell me that would be awesome.)  
  
  
As andrew was writing down on the peice of paper, Kenji kept talking."So, i geuss we can meet your parents tommorow. Do they go to the same congregation as you".  
Kenji asked, andrew nodded his head in response."Cool, i would like to see actually how great your upbringing is. Seeing how you helped our serena home, then  
i can tell that they are great people just like your self". Kenji said smiling.  
  
  
"Thank you Brother Tsukino".(AN:If your a Jehovahs Witness, we reffer to each other as brother and sister. Inless your talking to someone your age, whos a friend  
of yours. Almost all the time, all kids call grown ups Brother, or Sister then there last names.)He handed Brother Tsukino the paper with the information."I think  
i should be getting home now. Its getting pretty late. It really was nice meeting you all, im looking foward to getting to know you all. Bye now". Andrew said  
as he exited the hotel room.  
  
  
"That was a nice young man, i think he will be a good influence on you serena". Sister Tsukino said, looking at serena.  
  
  
"Yea, hes really nice. I think i might like it here, he was kind of cute". Serena said, speaking the last part a little more quiet."Hey sammy, i hear theres   
roller coaster here, wanna go".He started nodding his head eagrly."Hey mom, can we go. I think since we are actually staying here we dont have to pay".  
  
  
There parents nodded, then serena and sammy had a race out the door. There parents just shook there heads, no matter where they were they would still me noraml  
sammy and serena.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, this is my second chapter. If any one has any questions, either put it on a review, or e-mail me at starlighteyes13@aol.com Alright i hope yall like  
the next i should be coming out with soon. Peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Religon Or Destiny  
  
Well, this is where the fun is going to start. Things should start to get a little bit intresting, and alot more fun. Here is some more of Religon Or Destiny.  
  
Chapter 3  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena awoke at about 7. She planned on going in service, she was looking foward to seeing andrew again. He was a really cool guy, and seemed like they could  
grow to be close friends. She was really looking foward to meeting the people at the congregation. She hoped that she liked them, and in return they would like  
her. She needed some more friends, she really missed her friend from home. Molly, she was always there for her. It really sucked that they couldnt hang out any  
more. But she knew that she would see her in a little while, mabey during a christmas break. That would be cool."Serena, are you awake. Cause you wanted to go  
in service today right". Her mom shouted from the other room.  
"Yea mom, i just woke up". Serena, yelled back. She looked at her brother, and then a evil smiled graced her lips. She quietly got out of bed, he was still sleeping  
and she was going to take advantage of it. She got really close, before she jumped on his bed and started to bounce up and down on it."Samsies, its time to wake  
up". She said in a singing voice.  
"Stop it serena". He yelled back at her.  
"Kids be quiet, there are other people that are here too.I dont want any complaints, so stop horse playing and get ready".  
"Serena, get OFF me. Im not playing, im trying to start off our life with no broken bones alright. Your not the lightest person i know alright". Just as soon   
as that left his mouth, he knew that he was in for it. He looked up at her, and she looked down right pissed off. She smacked him so hard in the back of his head   
and fast that if you blinked you would have missed it, except for the fact that he grabbed his head in pain.  
"I resent that, i am not fat. You big looser now get dressed, i dont want you to make us late. Our stuff wont get here till later this afternoon, so we have  
time to go in service this morning. So stop wasting time, and get ready". She said ordering him, as she got off top of him. He just looked at her and shook   
his head.'She sure could be a pain in the butt some times'.  
"Alright, alright im going. Wait you havent even gotten ready yet, so dont yell at me alright". He said, ducking as a pillow was thrown his way. He looked up   
to see that there was no one in the room. She probably went to go get ready."And, if you dont want us to be late dont take a long time in there alright". He  
then thought, well i might as well figure out the tv stations here. He started to flip, when he went back to sleep.  
Serena came out of the bathroom finaly. She was wearing a light pink knee length skirt. It had flowers with diffrent shades of pink on it that matched also. She  
was also wearing a white flare 3/4 length shirt. She had on some white clog sandles, and a ankle braclet. Her toes were done in pink too. She had on some clear  
lip gloss, and her normal style odangos. She was ready to go preach the word of god. She looked at her brother, and shook her head. She could of sworn she woke  
him up."Sammy, im out. You can wake up now and get ready".  
"Alright alright". Sammy said, in his groggy voice. He slowly got up, and he went to the bathroom. He only took about 20 mintues to get ready. He came out in  
a nice outfit. He just had a on a baby blue dress shirt, and some black dress pants. It was a little to hot for him to be wearing a dress jacket, so he did wear  
one."Im done and ready, so when are we going".  
Serena was sitting on one of the chairs watching tv with her legs crossed when he came out. She looked him over."Arent you going to wear your dress jacket sam".  
She said looking back to the tv.  
"Do you even know how hott it is out side. Im not wearing it, and there is no one who can make me". He said crossing his arms.  
"No ones making you, gosh calm down". She said looking back to the tv."Go see if mom and dad are ready". She said shooing him away.Sammy went into there room  
and no one was there. He looked for a clue as to where they might have gone. He went to there desk and there were two notes there.  
  
'Dear Serena and Sammy,  
  
Me and you dad got a phone call, our stuff got here early. We cant go in service with you guys today, we are going to go meet up with our things and make  
sure things get where there suposed to. So the directions to where the group meets should be right next to this paper. And the money should be in the drawer.  
Now that should cover all the expences to geting to the group. We will see you guys later. Bye and we love you both.  
  
With love,  
Mom And Dad  
"Serena, mom and dad arent here. They got a call, our stuff is here early. They went to meet up with it, and they gave us some money and directions". Sammy said  
as he went back into there room.  
Serena looked up from the tv."Alright cool, do you have your bag so we can leave". Serena asked looking back to the tv.  
"Yep, so we can go". He said going to the door. Serena got up from her seat and also went to the door to leave.  
  
It took them about 20 mintues to get to the house. It was out in the country of the city, so it was very classic. It seemed to have a farm on it, and some cows  
here and there. There were about 5 horses, and a rooster. The house was painted white and and had the very classic white picket fence.(AN:Im am a horrible speller  
and i dont have spell check, so bare with me.)"This is the place, its $17.39". Said the cab driver.  
"Alright, here sir. Thank you and have a nice day". Serena said as she handed him the money and got out the car with her brother. They got a better look at the  
place when they were out of the car. There were about 5 other cars there when they arived. So they decided to head inside, so that they could be put into groups".  
(AN:When is say groups, there most likely wont be enough room in one car. So every on is put in to diffrent groups so that they can cover a little more ground.)  
When they walked in all eyes were on them. It seemed that they were late."Hello". Said a kindly voice."Who might you two charming young people be". Said a  
nice women mabey in her 40's. She looked to be around the age of her parents.  
"Hi, my name is serena and this is my brother sammy. We're new in town, and new to this congregation. And we wanted to come out in service today, so um......we  
did". Serena said, finishing her sentence with a silent sigh. The room was filled with diffrent types of people every where. She noticed Andrew first because  
she knew him. There was a mixed couple, and a short black lady, also an older white couple who looked to be in there 50's. There were some younger looking  
people in there too. There were also, lucky for serena some teenagers who looked about her age.  
"Well, dont just stand there. Come on in, we were just about to start but we can make a few introductions first. This is brother and sister Duntons" the mixed  
couple that we saw when we first came in",this is sister Atkinson", the short black lady we also saw." We call her Little Bit though. This is brother and sister seaton".  
The older white couple who looked to be in there fifties."This is Sister Kim Harris, but we call her Kim. And you know my son already, right Andrew". The old  
lady said looking to her son, when he nodded she looked back to them with a smile."This Rei Hino, she is studying and soon to be baptized. This is Mina she alo  
goes to our congregation". Sammy looked like he had fallen in love when he saw mina. He thought that she looked like a goddess.He had to work out in service with  
her that day. Or he would regret it the rest of his LIFE!!!!.....or until he got another chance to work with her the following day.This is Amy Mizuno.(AN:I can  
never get that last name right, sorry dont be mad at me.)"And that should be every one".  
"How could you possibly forget me aunt soph". Said a voice they couldnt really hear, but it sounded annouyingly farmilar to serena.  
"Uh your right, how could i. And this is Darien Sheilds, did you meet him yesterday". When she said that name serena turned pale, she felt like fainting. How  
in the world could this jerk possibly be a Jehovahs Wittness. No, she was dreaming. She wouldnt have to come in contact with this man every week.It just wasnt  
fair, some one was deffinatly out to make her life misserable.  
Serena studderd her answer."Yyyyyyes, i did". Serena said looking to the ground. How could she forget the guy who tried to take her life. This was just unreal.  
It was just her second day there, and her life already seemed to be ending.  
"Well, sit down now. We have to make some groups".  
"Hey ma, can we do chicken and chicks today. Tomorrow we can do egg".Andrew said looking at his mother with pleading eyes.How could you refuse those eyes, they   
were to beautiful not to.  
"Sure baby, alright. So what territory do you chicks want to take".Said his mom.  
"Um, might i ask something really quickly". Serena said hesitantly."Sister Peeler, what does chicken and chicks mean and also egg".  
"Oh, sorry dear. Chicken means the older group, and chicks means the younger group, and egg means mix".(AN: I made that up, its not really like that. Just wanted  
to put that in the story.)"Oh, and dont call me sister peeler it makes me feel to old. Call me aunt soph, like every one else".  
"Alright, thank you".Serena could tell that she was going to like this new congregation.IT seemed like they all really like each other and never didnt get along.  
So mabey darien was going to be the only bad thing in her new life.  
"Why dont you chicks take the country today, and we will take the city. We need the exercise, and andrew you can take the van".She said pausing and looking around  
the room."Now who wants to read the daily text".(AN:I dont really know how to explain the daily text, i just know what it is. The best i can give you is a little  
paragraph that gives encouragement for the hard day ahead. It has a scripture that the paragraph was bassed on and you read that too.)  
Andrew read it, and the scripture. Then they said a word of prayer before they departed. Every one got up after the prayer headed out side for some light talking  
before they left.A Lot of people came up and talked to serena and sammy, so they got the idea that this is a very heartwarming and excepting congregation. They  
were going to like it here at this congregation.  
Every one piled in the car.Andrew was driving, and in the passenger seat just chatting away to him was no one other then mina. She seemed like the bright kind  
of spirit. In the two bucket seats behind them was darien behind andrew, and sammy behind mina. Behind darien was serena and behind sammy was rei,and in between  
rei and serena was ami. Rei turned to look at serena with a smile."So you guys are new here. Where did you come from". Rei asked, looking like she was really   
intrested.  
"Well, back at my home people were getting laid off. And my dad did to, it was hard to find jobs. He was very lucky to find one, but it was here. So we moved  
and learned the language in 2 months. Thats how long we knew we were going to move. And so here we are".  
"Wow, thats really unfair. You didnt get any say, in anything". Rei asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No, it was just we're moving and thats that".Serena said looking down at her hands that laid in her lap."I didnt want to tell my parents how unhappy i was,  
i think it would have just made the move more difficult. Im sure one of these days i will get used it here".  
"I do hope so, it would be a shame for you to never like it here. Its really nice though, and the people can be nice".Rei said trying to be the voice of reason.  
The car finaly stopped, it seemed they were at there first door.  
"Alright ladys and gents, who wants to go first". Andrew said from the front of the car,looking back as he interupted all the conversations.  
"Hey what about me and rei". Darien said as he got out. He looked to the back of the car to see if rei wanted to go with him. She nodded her head, how couldnt  
she not want to go. She sort of had a crush on him for a while now. He was very attractive, polite, and considerate. He was a dream to any girl alive.  
"Sure ill go with you". She put the seat that sammy was sitting in forward so she could get out the back of the car. When she did she brushed off her skirt  
and walked over to darien, then they walked to the door."So dare, what do you think about serena. Shes really nice right".  
"Yea, but shes also really fun to tease. I know she was really suprised to see me at the meeting today, i know shes the last person....". REi shooshed him  
as some one came to the door.  
"Hello". Said a groggy voice."Oh its you people, im really not intrested. And most people around here arent, so you people are just wasting your time". Said  
the lady as she shut the door in ther faces.Darien and rei walked back to the car in silence.  
But when they got in silence was the last thing on any of there minds."God, i HATE people like that. They do not need to be so rude, it drives me mad. There  
going to learn one day that they should have been more nice to us. There exactly like the people noah had to deal with, and when there sorry pathetic lifes  
are being taken away then they are going to wish they listened to us". Rei said, breathing heavily after that long speech.  
"Um rei, didnt you make that speech last weekend". Said mina, who was giggling from the front of the car.  
Rei calmed down, and then blushed in embarresment."Oh, i guess i did my bad. I let my temper get the best of me, again".  
"Well rei, i for one do agree with you. They always react in such harsh ways, they will regret it when they find that they are being taken away from the earth  
for eternity.Some things will never change". Said amy from the back seat in the middle.  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I saved it then it disappeared, i found it as you can see. Well stay tuned for more, and peace out. 


End file.
